Apollyon, Book 2, New Friend Old Enemy
by DuckonMooseEh
Summary: Once more its probably only a G.rnAll right, this is more of a character development chapter. It adds a new character to the questers, and it explains how they got to Japan. REVIEW! THE VOICES SAY THEY'LL KILL TIMMY IF YOU DON'T! (completed)
1. The Voyage

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and probably never will own Teen Titans or anything else that this story may have been based on, intentionally or otherwise.  
  
Beast Boy was leaning on the rail, staring out at the ocean. They had left San Francisco that morning, heading for Hawaii, where they would stop over for the night before boarding another ship to Japan. He was staring so intently that he didn't notice the figure move beside him.  
"Beast Boy," Raven said, "You've been up here all day. You haven't even eaten." He glanced at her, then returned his gaze to the ocean. Why did she care? He had defended her opinion to leave on this quest, had outright said he would go anywhere with her, and yet she had treated him like scum.  
"Come on, lets go watch television or something," she said, once more breaking him from his thoughts. He didn't see why she suddenly wanted to spend time with him. It figured; the one time he didn't want to be around her, she wanted to be with him.  
He was broken by his thoughts again, but not by Raven. Starfire had flown up on his other side and was giggling in delight.  
"The ocean is beautiful!" she cried. Then she promptly jumped over the ship and began swimming in their wake.  
This succeeded in rousing Beast Boy from his brooding where Raven's invitations had failed. He laughed, looked at the girl, and asked if she still wanted to go watch TV.  
As they went into the cabin, Robin came out looking for Starfire.  
"We just saw her," Raven said.  
"She decided to go for a swim," Beast Boy added.  
With a groan, Robin rushed up the corridor towards the stairs, apparently to get Starfire.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully, unless you counted Raven continuing to watch over Beast Boy like an over-protective sister. Overall, Beast Boy thought to himself, this wasn't so bad. Raven genuinely seemed to want to spend time with him.  
Things might have gone farther, but they reached Oahu then. They all filed of the ship, looking for a place to sleep and eat.  
"Listen, I don't know about the rest of you, but I gotta get some grub," Cyborg said, rubbing his stomach.  
"What, there wasn't enough food at the lunch buffet?" Beast Boy asked, laughing. This was the first time he had joked all day, and a sense of relief spread through the group. They didn't want to say it, but they had all started worrying about him.  
They all agreed though; the buffet had actually been very small.  
After looking around for a while, they found a small beach side burger shack. The name "Cheeseburger In Paradise" was painted on a sign over the door. After a brief look at the menu (showing that there were tofu burgers) they decided to eat here.  
The meal passed rather uneventfully. The only real thing to happen was having the group discover that Tovar and Starfire could communicate through gestures, much like sign language.  
After they had eaten they decided to turn in for the night. The only hotel that wasn't filled was the Sheraton Princess Ka'iulani, and so they rented several rooms for the night. After talking in the lobby for a while, they went to bed.  
  
Beast Boy couldn't sleep. How could he? Every two minutes Raven was changing her attitude towards him. He stayed awake the entire night trying to figure out why she acted the way she did. Finally the day came. He was still lying there, sandy-eyed and drowsy from lack of sleep. He had long since stopped trying to figure out why Raven did some things; how could any man penetrate a woman's mind?  
They all met at the breakfast buffet in the courtyard. Raven hadn't slept much either. She had been reading the books all night, trying to learn more. Several new passages had appeared since they had left the Titan Tower.  
Oddly, she was happy to be around her friends today. They all seemed more happy than usual to be with each other. Even Tovar was becoming a part of the group.  
They ate quickly, only stopping to watch Robin attempt to teach Starfire how to use the waffle-maker. Once this was accomplished, she made quickly fell in love with the waffles.  
"I haven't seen Starfire like that since she first had mustard!" Robin said as they walked upstairs to get their bags. Beast Boy and Cyborg both laughed.  
"What's she gonna do with all the extras?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I think she said something about sticking them in her suitcase," Robin answered, shaking his head. He couldn't believe she was doing something like this. He was always the one who had to fix things while the others watched and laughed.  
  
Once all the bags were outside, everyone packed into a bus and went to the port. The ship they boarded was very small. Only about a hundred people, plus crew, could fit on it.  
Once more, Beast Boy stayed above deck, not eating, not talking. Everyone watched, worried of what might happen to him if this continued.  
Finally, Raven couldn't bear it any more. She walked up to him and asked him what was wrong.  
He couldn't resist. With a laugh, he grabbed her, spun around, and jumped overboard, changing into a dolphin as he fell.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Raven screamed as she fell to the waves.  
The rest of the Titans (including Tovar) rushed over to the rail to look at the two. Raven was in the water, sputtering in surprise, rage, and laughter. Beast Boy was swimming around her, flipping and jumping in his dolphin form.  
The all had a much-needed laugh from this, until Cyborg realized that lunch was being served. Slowly, they headed over to the buffet.  
Meanwhile, Beast Boy had stopped circling Raven. Instead, he had swum under her, and had ended up with her riding on his back. He didn't mind, however, even though he was still a little mad at her. He swam along behind the ship, her riding, now openly laughing. She didn't often laugh, but this was one of those special cases. She somewhat hoped that they wouldn't reach Japan. For the first time in her life, she considered the fact that she might actually like him as more than a friend.  
She really might like him, she thought, as they swam into the sunset.

Allright, this chapter isn't my best (probably not saying much), but there are more coming soon.


	2. The Final Companion

When they reached Japan, they were greeted by a group of men that looked almost exactly like Tovar. They didn't (or couldn't) speak either. Tovar told Starfire that this had been set up by Cyras, that these men were to be trusted.  
As they left the port, the men surrounded the Titans, apparently to defend them. Now that they were closer, the Titans could see that each of the men were armed with solid wooden staffs. Unobtrusively, Robin began to inch his hand closer to his own weapons.  
They quickly found an inn, where half of the men spread out to defend the doors. The other half went inside, and, after checking them, guided the Titans to their rooms. Tovar stayed outside with the other men.  
"Dude, what was up with that?" Beast Boy asked. He had been getting freaked out by all of the things that were going on.  
"And who are we supposed to meet here?" Raven asked. She was standing very close to Beast Boy, a fact that all of the others had noticed. In fact, since the incident on the boat, she had barely gone farther than a couple feet from him.  
"I think that they are expecting an event of significance to occur soon," Starfire said. Indeed, this would explain the men being armed, and guarding them.  
"I think we're about to find out who we're gonna meet," Cyborg said from the window. The rest rushed over to look out. Sure enough, they could see another group of men approaching through the dark alley, surrounding a figure.  
"Who is it? I can't tell," Robin said, looking.  
The group of men spoke to the others, and then the figure stepped inside the inn. They could hear him coming upstairs. The feet stopped outside the door for a moment, then slid open.  
None of them could believe who was facing them now.  
It was Slade. 


	3. Fish out of Water

Tovar was standing behind him, blocking the escape route.  
"Titans, attack!" Robin yelled.  
Apparently, Slade was as surprised to see the Titans as they were to see him. He quickly readied himself for battle.  
Raven and Starfire each began to glow, Raven black, Starfire green. Robin pulled out his staff. Cyborg moved forward, ready to attack with his strength alone. Beast Boy (still close to Raven) turned into a great bear, growling, and moving to attack his sworn enemy.  
There was a flash of light and Cyras was suddenly standing between them.  
"Halt this feuding!" she commanded, her voice once more offering no room for debate. Slowly, all of them lowered their weapons, ready to listen.  
She looked, or seemed to look, at each of them. They couldn't tell whether she was angry or not; her face was still hidden by the hood.  
"You have all been brought here for a reason: to stop the evil," she said.  
"Are you joking?" Beast Boy asked, "He's the evil one!"  
"His behavior before is of no moment," she stated, "and neither is yours. You must now work together."  
This comment was met with a look of horror from all the rest.  
"Are you serious?" Raven asked, "We can't work with him. He tried to kill us."  
"I said that is of no moment," Cyras hissed. She turned her gaze on the girl, "You must learn to not question me. The universe depends on it."  
"All right, so we have to work together to defend the universe?" Slade asked, "I won't do it."  
"Then you will surely die before you return to your home," Cyras said, now facing him.  
"Are you threatening me?" Slade demanded, rising to his full, and considerable, height.  
"No. I am merely telling you the truth. If you do not go with these few and work to save the universe as the fates demand, then you are doomed to die of a horrible wasting illness before you even leave Japan," the girl stated.  
"All right. I'll help," the man said after he had considered her words for a while.  
"Then you must all go to Mexico," she ordered, "There you will find an ancient temple. Here you will learn more of the nature of this power."  
"Why can't you just tell us?" Slade asked.  
"I am unable to."  
"You do not know?" Starfire asked.  
It seemed that Cyras gave her a sympathetic smile. With a low chuckle, she replied, "No. I am merely unable to tell you this information. You must learn it on your own. If I were to tell you, then it would doom you to failure."  
She stopped laughing then. She gave a final look at everyone, then said, "However, you must know, that when you get to the cave, two of you will not leave it. One must stay, and the other will willingly stay. If the one does not stay there, you are doomed to failure."  
"What do you mean two of us will not leave?" Slade inquired.  
"I mean that there will be an accident. It has been arranged since the beginning of time. And they will become victims of this accident."  
"Who? How?" Starfire asked, worry written clearly on her face.  
"I am not permitted to tell you."  
"And if these people should learn that it is them and simply not go in, or if they happen to escape by chance, what then?" Robin wondered aloud.  
"Then you are all doomed to failure, and all of creation will pay for your failure."  
Silence followed this pronouncement.  
"My time with you grows short. You must go to Mexico!" she said. Indeed, she seemed to be fading, to look transparent.  
"Good luck," then she turned to Tovar, and they could see tears dropping from the hood and from his face.  
"My friend," she started, "I miss you, and will be with you again soon."  
With these final words, she faded completely, leaving a deadly silence in its wake.  
"So here I am, the Titans' enemy, forced to work with them," Slade stated, "The irony is disgusting."  
"Oh come on, it won't be that bad," Beast Boy said, "Lets go eat."  
They turned to eat then. Slade still stood there.  
"I can't believe it," he said, "I feel like a fish out of water."

OK, I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish this story before I leave. I'm going to California for a band camp on June 27, and its the 26th now. The day after I get back from that I am leaving for Montana for a month. Then when I get back in August, I have another band camp. If I have time, I'll try to do the next book by September.


	4. A Fragile Peace

Slade couldn't believe how things had turned out. Now he was stuck with the people he hated most, and he had to get along with them.  
Such were the thoughts of the Titans as well. Nobody was very happy about the way things turned out.  
Finally, more to break the silence than anything, Beast Boy asked Raven, "Uh, did you say that some more paragraphs had appeared in that book?"  
She looked at him closely. She had, in fact, not told him that. On the other hand, he had seen her reading it a lot more recently. What would be the point if there was nothing new?  
"Yes, there is," she said, not worrying about it anymore, "It said that the person we would meet would be met poorly and that Cyras would give us some more information. She would tell us where to go and give us a warning."  
"So you mean that you knew Slade would be going with us?" Cyborg asked, surprised that Raven wouldn't tell them this.  
"No. It merely says that we wouldn't greet the newcomer as we had greeted Tovar. It does say that, in time, we would come to work well with him, though.  
"That'll be the day," Slade snorted. Everyone watched as Tovar signed to Starfire.  
"Friend Tovar wished me to tell you that we have to leave early," she said, "and that it is already very late."  
"You have a point, Star," Cyborg said, "Lets get some sleep."  
Since they only had one room, they all curled up on the floor and quickly fell to sleep, although Robin stayed awake to make sure Slade didn't do anything to them.  
  
Around midnight, Raven couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of here, at least for a couple minutes. She stood up and went outside.  
This had woken up Beast Boy, and he quickly went outside. He didn't think it was wise for her to leave alone.  
He caught her about ten feet down the hall, waiting for him. She had known he was going to follow; he always did now.  
They started walking together, heading towards the exit. When they left the inn, three of the men walked with them, two in front, one behind.  
"Raven, I don't like this," Beast Boy said.  
She wasn't sure what he was talking about; for a moment she thought she was talking about her and him.  
"What if he attacks us or something?" he finished.  
"Oh," she said, at once relieved, embarrassed, and angry at herself, "I know. I think that we have to trust Cyras though, and hope he doesn't. Just in case, though, lets make sure to look out for each other and the other Titans."  
He looked at her for a moments, then kept walking, "Your right."  
They started walking back to the inn then, but they stopped when they heard a sound coming towards them.  
"Good evening," Slade said, stepping out of the shadows. The faint light glinted off his mask.  
"Hello," Beast Boy said, trying to be somewhat polite, but still cautious.  
"I'm not going to attack you," the man said, "At least not until after we've finished this task. I have no wish to die."  
They had to admit, this was better than nothing. But they were worried that he may be lying.  
"And to prove to you that I am telling the truth," he continued, "I will give you some information."  
Both teens looked at him, wondering what he could tell them that they didn't already know.  
"The force of evil is represented by one person only. I have heard the person's name before, but I don't know who it is."  
They looked at him, unable to believe what he was saying.  
"It is said, among some people, that he is a demon," he looked at both of them, then said, "His name is-"  
"Trigon," Raven finished, her worst fears confirmed.  
"The look on Beast Boys face said he understood, and Slade's said, without a doubt, that she was right.

OK, this is the end of Book 2. I'm not sure how many of you have actually read all of both books. I'm not sure if any of you will read any of the next. I'm gonna start it now, but I probably won't be able to finish it until August or September unless I can use a cousins computer in Montana.

Anyways, in the next book, the company go to Mexico in search of the temple. They aren't sure where it is, but a new passage in the book may give Raven the answer. There is still no information on who will be lost here.


End file.
